GET IT RIGHT
by ceci de shuuya
Summary: SIEMPRE CAYENDO EN LOS MISMOS ERRORES AL FINAL PODRAN REGRESAR A LO QUE TENIAN


Isa: hola otra vez!

Mouki: ahora si estoy yupi

Ceci: ahora les traeremos un song-fic

Isa: el cual esperamos que sea de su agrado

Mouki: la canción es get it right de glee

Isa: la pareja es fudoXkido

Ceci:-suspirando- una de mis parejas favoritas isa di el dizclaimer

Isa: a ceci no le pertenece inazuma eleven

Mouki: cuando a nuestra sis le pertenezca inazuma eleven

Ceci: yo misma con mis manos santas matare a kageyama muajajajaja

Mouki: ya empezó otra vez con sus bipolaridades

Isa: ¬¬ see mejor que ya comienze el song-fic

**GET IT RIGHT!**

**(FUDOXKIDO)**

**¿Qué he hecho? **

**Me gustaría poder correr, **

**Lejos de este barco que se hunde**

**Tratando de ayudar **

**le hice daño a los demas,**

**Ahora me siento el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros **

P.O.V DE FUDO

_Por que las cosas siempre terminaban asi yo cagando la situación haciéndote llorar eso siempre_

_Era inevitable de mi parte tu entregándome todo tu ser y yo estropeándolo de nuevo_

**¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es suficientemente bueno?**

**Y todo lo que tocas se derrumba? **

**Porque mis mejores intenciones **

**siguen liando las cosas, **

**Sólo quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera **

**Pero ¿cuántas veces necesitare**

**¡Oh, cuántas veces necesitare para hacerlo bien, para hacerlo bien? **

_P.O.V. DE KIDO_

_Era como nuestra rutina hacíamos el amor, no, mas bien sexo por que era eso lo que era para ti_

_Sexo yo me entregaba siempre a ti y tu tan solo me utilizabas quisiera que todo sea diferente_

**¿Puedo empezar de nuevo, con mi fe agrietada? **

**Porque no puedo volver atrás y deshacer esto**

**Sólo puedo quedarme y enfrentar mis errores,**

**asi me hago mas fuerte y sabia, voy a superar esto**

Fudo: -llegando a la habitación que compartían desde hace ya 3 años- hey lamento llegar tarde

Kido:-mostrándose indiferente – ahora sirvo la cena

**Así que levanto mis puños, lanzo un puñetazo al aire!**

**hay que aceptar la verdad que a veces la vida no es justa! **

**Sí, voy pedir un deseo. Sí, voy a mandar una oración **

**Luego, finalmente alguien verá lo mucho que me importa! **

Asi que fudo ya cansado de la situación que ultimamnete se vivía en su hogar llevo

Asu "novio" a la habitación que ellos compartían y…

Kido: -estaba tumbado en la cama- que coño haces idiota

Fudo: te amo ok lamento tratarte como te trato es mi manera de ser y a veces siento que te hago

Demasiado daño no se como ser ante ti no se ser tierno como sakuma o comprensible como

Goenji

Kido:-con lagrimas en los ojos- akio tengamos sexo

Fudo:- sonriendo- no hoy haremos el amor

Dicho esto fudo comenzó a desvertir a su uke para luego llenarlo de marcas y beso por todo su 

Bien formado abdomen . ya llegando al extasis del acto cuando kido entre gemidos ledijo a fudo

Kido: akio te amo

**¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es suficientemente bueno?**

**Y todo lo que tocas se derrumba? **

**Porque mis mejores intenciones **

**siguen liando las cosas, **

**Sólo quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera **

**Pero ¿cuántas veces necesitare**

**¡Oh, cuántas veces necesitare para hacerlo bien, para**

2 AÑOS MAS TARDE

Haruna: hermano apurate que llegaras tarde

AKI: kido-kun apurate

Kido: (heme aquí quien lo diría después de 5 años yo estaría en esta situación)

Haruna: no puedo creer que te casara con sakuma!

Aki: hacen una pareja realmente linda

Kido:-entrando a la iglesia y acomodándose alado de sakuma dándole una sonrisa fingida-

Padre: bien ahora hay alguien que tenga un impedimento para que esta boda se realice

Fudo:-entrando en una motocicleta (N/A: que cool el fudo XD) no lo hagas kido el no te ama

Como yo

Sakuma: haznos el favor y lárgate

Kido:-sonriendole a sakuma- lo siento

Sakuma: wtf

Kido:-corriendo llega hasta donde esta fudo y se sube a la moto- por que lo hiciste –esperando

Una respuesta buena por parte de fudo-

Fudo: solo te dire que el único que puede poseer tu corazón y tu trasero soy yo

Kido:-riéndose- no esperaba otro tipo de respuesta de tu parte fudo te amo

Fudo: y yo a ti

Fin

Ceci: siento que me quedo soso

Isa: pues ami me gusto

Mouki: se ese fudo es un ídolo

Isa: bien esto es todo

Mouki: por ahora muajaja

Ceci: nos vemos en el próximo

Isa: eso es para el otro fic

Mouki: cierto ¬¬

Ceci:ok ok

Isa, Mouki y Ceci: matta ne


End file.
